M
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (One Shot) The eve of the disaster caused by Majin Vegeta.


Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball. The characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **M**

* * *

Every time showers lasted longer. He wasn't aware about it, but his mind was so distracted in the loneliness of such place, that minutes became seconds in the water. It had been months in that state, his thoughts... numb, absent-minded, awkward, strange, almost out of place, but nobody around him was able to realize it, not even himself. Everything was so subtle and inner that, as days, months and years go by, the feeling grew up like a tumor, an unstable bomb that is about to explode at any moment, by the merest touch.

He left the shower wearing a towel around his hip. Silent and earnest as always to everybody's sight, but different, changing at every minute, with every breath.

He stopped his way to the wardrobe when passing in front of his woman´s full body sized mirror. His body and hair dropping, soaking the carpet while observing himself, focusing, almost mesmerized by his own eyes and thoughts. In that moment his body left the room he had shared with Bulma for years. Without moving from his spot and looking his reflection he had his blue clothes, armor, gloves and boots on. The entire world changed around him, the ground painted bloody red, the dark sky, the burning smell, buildings on fire, scorched bodies, screams asking for mercy, desperate cries and the enormous feeling of satisfaction in his chest.

Vegeta´s smile reflected in the mirror and his face filled with shadows. In front of him there was a warrior in uniform, a proud killer prince, a complete man capable of satisfying his bloodlust. In front of him there was the real Vegeta.

—Dad! —Trunks screamed coming swiftly into his parents room.

The spell vanished when he heard his child´s voice. Before him the mirror was cracked at the height of his eyes, without even touched it. He was dizzy and it was hard for him to remember what had happened. It was a dream, the same dream that repeatedly woke him up for years, since he quit his outer space travels to train at home. But this time he had dreamt awake.

—What have I told you about entering without knocking? —He felt that his head was about to blow.

—Sorry, dad. But it´s time! We are going to be late if you don´t dress now!

He didn't answer. He just looked at his son, and he could still listen to the horror cries behind. Then the sensation of getting mad growing bigger and bigger, since evidently Trunks couldn't hear the turmoil inside his father´s head. The boy continued smiling anxiously waiting for his father's answer.

Bulma went into the room after her son, she knew that it was an important day and Vegeta, spite he didn't mention it, should be nervous or something.

—Let´s go to the ship, Trunks. Your father has to dress.

—Hurry up, dad! We´re going to get late to the martial arts tournament! Goten told me today he was going to meet his father! —said the boy while running out the bedroom.

—We are still in time, Vegeta. Don´t listen to him. I left your clothes on the bed.

After looking at her, he watched the clothes. Brown trousers and a blue long sleeve t-shirt. "Goddam human clothes" he thought for a while.

—Are you OK, Vegeta? —she asked him getting closer and putting her hand on his shoulder, then she could feel his body warmer than normal.

—Nothing happens —he answered impassibly.

She didn't believe him, but guessed that his behavior was caused by that event.

—It´s OK. I´ll wait on the ship, don´t take so long or Trunks will get mad. —She kissed his cheek before going out.

In that moment the wails ceased and he could breathe easily. He ignored everything that had happened, he should dress and leave. He had trained more than ever for that day and stupid nonsensical dreams wouldn't confuse him.

Vegeta didn't know that everything he kept for so many years would end up exploding that very same day, bringing unexpected consequences for the whole world.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

The eve of the disaster caused by Majin Vegeta.

This is the first time I translate one of my one shots into English. I do it because I want to improve my vocabulary and this is a good and fun way to do it.

Thanks for reading and comment.

Dev.

21/02/2016


End file.
